Testimonials of an Inquisitor
by smiles on rainy days
Summary: A series of plot points and fan-made scenarios concerning my Inquisitor and the troubles being the 'Herald of Andraste', a Dalish Elf and the lover of Commander Rutherford can bring.
1. How It Began

**Author's Note:**

**smiles on rainy days:** Title has been changed. I'm much happier with '_Testimonials of an Inquisitor_' as it fits that this series is a collective of varying short stories instead of one long, flowing one. Rated 'M' for strong language and sexual scenes.

Constructive criticism is appreciated. Reviews are loved. Flames are ignored.  
><em>Have a nice day.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>How It Began<strong>  
><em>Testimonials of an Inquisitor<br>_

_"A Dalish Elf has just awoken to find herself bound with a strange green light on her left palm.  
>That is where it all began."<em>

* * *

><p>Pain. That's all I could grasp onto in an attempt to remain conscious. The stinging agony that chiselled its way into the palm of my hand was almost unbearable; only the numbness of my fingertips seemed to anesthetise my nerves. The green light that emitted began to splice through the darkness as its energy suddenly came to life, and with a quick spark the pain grew. So much so I had to let out a cry. Anything to trick my brain into thinking there was less pain then there truly was.<p>

I keeled over. My legs had grown numb from being sat on too long and the sudden movement caused them to awaken, leaving the uncomfortable sensation of having tiny needles poked at them constantly. The iron chains around my wrists dug into my stomach so I focused on that pressure as balled my hands into fists, fighting the torture that festered on my left hand.

Suddenly, the heavy wooden door in front of me swung open and two women strode in. Whatever they wanted me for, they looked damn happy to have me.

One woman was hooded and remained near the doorway, while the other circled me as the numerous guards throughout the room sheathed their swords and stood to attention.

I watched the dark haired woman stare at me, hatred burning in her eyes, until she was at the back of me. I noted her sword and almost braced myself for what was potentially coming, looking at the floor with burrowed eyebrows. Instead, she stopped. I no longer heard the padding of her boots on the stone floor, nor the jingling of her armour. I just felt her eyes bore into the back of my head.

The squeaking of leather came closer as she lowered her face to my pointed ear.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." Her voice was stern and heavily accented. Antiva? Nevarra? At this point I couldn't really care less. The hooded woman almost rushed towards me, making sure I could see her in the dim light, before stopping directly in front of me. If this was some sort of intimidation tactic—I won't lie—it _was_ working. The warrior, or at least I presumed warrior, began circling me again.

"The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." Stopping to face me, she pointed at me with disgust. I shot her a filthy look, my freckled face scrunching to that of resentment. Was she implying that I had something to do with it? I opened my mouth to ask her such but then it dawned on me. Dead? Everyone? The numbers at the Conclave were incredible, surely someone—anyone—must've made it out other than me.

"What do you mean everyone's dead?" My voice was husky and drained both from lack of use and lack of water. The dryness of my mouth grated at the back of my throat. An uncomfortable sensation.

Taking this chance, I examined the interrogator. She was tall and thin but did not lack muscle. Her face chiselled and scarred with dark makeup around her eyes. Arched eyebrows framed her face. Black hair cut short and adorned with a braid that was wrapped around almost too neatly.

She thrust her arm out and pulled at my left wrist. My palm bathed in a green light as magic flurried out of it. Although the pain had never left, it got worse as my attention was brought back to it. _Fuck_.

"Explain _this_." Shoving my arms back down, she once again resumed pacing around me, her atmosphere getting more and more aggravated. This time, the other woman joined in. If I wasn't in deep shit, I probably would've made some joke about it.

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there." My tone deepened in an attempt to sound threatening, but my real emotions got the best of me and I just sounded scared. I was, but I still felt disgusted knowing I'd let them know that.

The woman lashed out at me, insisting that I was lying. I almost lost my balance as the other woman pulled her away from me and pushed her towards the doorway.

"We need her, Cassandra." The one's voice I was grateful to hear; it was soft and although it didn't give me peace of mind, her words certainly did. She turned to face me, her features softer than Cassandra's.

"Whatever you think I did, I'm innocent!" I was getting sick of this. I can mourn for the dead at a later date. My focus was now on settling whatever misunderstanding this was straight.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" Finally, some real questions, but now that I'd been asked them, I realised that I didn't actually remember. I paused to collect my thoughts but as I found myself remembering less and less, frustration began to emerge in the back of my head. I looked to the floor for guidance before tilting my head back up, flicking it slightly to remove stray hair away from my eyes.

"I remember... running. Things were chasing me, and then... a woman?" My gaze followed her as she paced in front of me, almost patiently before returning to her original spot. Folding her arms, she repeated my last two words in confusion. Or maybe curiosity. "She reached out to me, but then..."

Cassandra, who had returned to her usual routine of padding around me, interrupted and made the gap between her and the hooded one smaller. Lowering her voice to point I couldn't hear it. I only caught the hooded woman's name. "Leliana" nodded and left before Cassandra returned to me.

Removing the chains from my hands and replacing them with rope, she pulled me to my feet. I said nothing as she guided me outside. The rope scratched at my wrists. Great, that's going to leave a mark.

Her hand remained clenched to my arm until we left the building. The change in temperature was instant and I could feel my cheeks beginning to redden, if that was possible. They were growing number by the second, anyhow. The wind was fierce, causing trees to sway so strongly I was sure their trunks were about to break. Snow fell at an angle with the wind, coating my white-blonde hair with the stuff. I always hated the snow. I hated the cold.

But despite all that, my attention was on something different. The sky was torn, a gaping green vortex stood in its wake. I couldn't take my eyes off it, not even when Cassandra began answering the questions that were spiralling in my head.

"We call it "The Breach." It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

My head jolted down to face her, my expression morphing to that of concerned.

"Explosions can't do that. Can they?"

"This one did."

* * *

><p><strong>Testimonials of an Inquisitor<strong> copyright © **2015 smiles on rainy days****  
><strong>**Dragon Age **copyright © **2015 Electronic Arts Inc.**


	2. Frozen

**Author's Note:**

**smiles on rainy days:** I wanted to write something a little more light-hearted, plus it's been incredibly windy and cold today so I thought I'd incorporate that into this chapter.

Constructive criticism is appreciated. Reviews are loved. Flames are ignored.  
><em>Have a nice day.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen<strong>  
><em>Testimonials of an Inquistor<br>_

_"Haven is known for its chilly weather, but when things suddenly take a turn for the worse, Lavellan must take things into her own hands."_

* * *

><p>It was cold. Colder than usual, that is. The wind whistled between the branches of the trees, and I jumped in shock when said branches violently tapped against the window, breaking me out of my chain of thought. I scowled. Materials were scarce; this was Haven's autumn yet the snow fell heavy, causing supplies to be delayed, whether it was through snow slides blocking roads or local bandits taking advantage of the chaos this weather caused.<p>

I pulled my thin blanket closer to my body, as if it would help, and attempted to resume writing the report documenting the mage recruitment. Much to many of my companions' dismay, I recruited the mages as allies. I feel as though they're punishing me for such by making me write everything that happened at Redcliffe.

"Oh, no, I had to write one too." I slowly lifted my head, a scowl scrunched on my face. I knew that voice too well. We'd only been acquainted for a week or so but he'd quickly become a close friend.

"I didn't know mages could read minds, Dorian." The dark-haired man smirked and swaggered into the room, dressed like it was August. Being a mage must be wonderful for this kind of weather. He rested his backside on a nearby chair after dragging it toward my desk.

"Gracious me, no! You were talking out loud." My scowl hardened before I sighed in defeat. He leaned on the desk with a smug look. "It was a bore, I'd have much rather played chess." He grinned, referring to the report. I grumbled and picked up the pen with icy fingers. Dipping it in the ink, I attempted to resume writing.

"Dorian, you didn't write about... _that_ in your report, did you?" My voice hushed and my tone lowered, I attempted to make sure as few other people could hear as possible. Dorian's smirk left his features and was replaced with a frown.

"I'm a man of my word, Lady Lavellan." That was enough for me. I smiled at him and mouthed a 'thank you' as Josephine entered the room. Dorian noticed my shifted gaze and turned around, greeted the young Antivan and left.

A piece of material lay in her folded arms and she sat where Dorian had. Apologising for the intrusion, Josephine handed me the fabric. It was another thin blanket. I couldn't complain. I took it graciously and wrapped it around me; inhaling, pausing, and then exhaling sharply. It seemed like the Antivan wanted to ask me something but either the cold had gotten to her or she wasn't sure whether she should say it. In the end, she bid me a good day and left.

I slammed my pen onto the desk with an aggravated release of air from my lungs. I couldn't concentrate! I vigorously rubbed my hands together to keep them warm. Then it dawned on me. A crafty smile on my face, I left my quarters in a hurry, heading straight for Flissa's tavern.

Sliding into the tavern clumsily, I yanked Sera from her seat, pulled her into the cold and planted two gold coins into her palm. She looked at me with disdain.

"I need a favour."

"You pulled me into the cold for two gold? You must be havin' a laugh, right?" Rolling my eyes, I pulled out a small sack from my pocket that made the sweet noise of coins rubbing together as it fell into her palm. She looked up at me with a grin. "What d'ya need?"

...

The pen rolled from my hand and onto the wooden surface. I stretched in satisfaction; all finished. Tugging the material closer around my shoulders, I exited out of the tavern, where I had relocated to complete my report, and made a slow, casual walk to Leliana's tent.

The weather had only gotten worse, the snow fell heavier and the wind blew harder. One could hardly see the Breach through the flurry of flakes. However, two hundred gold had relieved me from the bothers of the season and allowed me to resume an ordinary routine.

"Leliana, I have the mage recruitment report you wanted from me." Her back was to me and she was leant over a series of different parchments. It took her a while to respond, as if she was in thought.

"Hm? Oh, thank you, Herald. Hopefully it will come in handy—what in the name of Andraste are you wearing? Is that—?" I couldn't resist a chuckle at the spymasters' reaction. I raised an eyebrow and pulled the warm clothing closer around me.

"Maybe."

"How did you... you know what, I don't want to know." She took my report from me and resumed doing whatever she was doing. That two hundred gold was well worth it.

The door to the Chantry was ajar and I let myself in, humming a tune in my head as I headed for Josephine's office.

"Josephine, you haven't seen my cloak have you?"

"I'm afraid not, Commander. How unusual. Are you sure you didn't just misplace it?" I darted for the closest pillar, hiding myself from view. It cost me two hundred _bloody_ gold to get this cloak, no way am I going to lose it now.

"Yes, I left it in the War Room. Sera needed something urgently so I didn't have time to retrieve it, but when I returned it was gone." Cullen shivered and rubbed his hands together.

"I feel we must believe she has something to do with its disappearance, I'm afraid."

_Fuck. Shit. Crap._

"Oh, I believe the Herald has found your cloak, Commander." My head shot to my left and Vivienne stood with a smile. "Go on, my dear, I'm sure Cullen greatly appreciates you finding it." I _could've_ given it back but that meant the loss of gold and the gain of some form of illness. But if I didn't give it back, I'd have looked like a total arse.

I sighed and removed the cloak from my being and reluctantly handed it to the blonde. He took it with a thank you and I plodded back to my room, mentally cursing at Vivienne. Setting my backside back on the chair, I shuffled the blankets over my shoulders.

I fucking _hate_ the cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Testimonials of an Inquisitor<strong> copyright © **2015 smiles on rainy days  
>Dragon Age <strong>copyright © **2015 Electronic Arts Inc.**


	3. Candle Light

**Author's Note:**

**smiles on rainy days:** I couldn't let the ending of the last chapter slide, so here's a short one to finish where it left off.

Constructive criticism is appreciated. Reviews are loved. Flames are ignored.  
><em>Have a nice day.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Candle Light<strong>  
><em>Testimonials of an Inquisitor<br>_

_"The result of the previous chapter, 'Frozen', Lavellan gets more than she bargained for."_

* * *

><p>It was the end of the week and Haven was beginning to recover from the sudden of arrival of the snow storm. For the first time in days the sun shone brightly through the window pane and I could see dust floating in the beams. It was still cold however.<p>

I had wasted no time returning to warmth of the chantry after my morning rounds, making sure everything was swell. I nabbed a few blankets from my quarters and a book from Josephine's office, and tightly tucked myself into a dark corner, out of sight from Mothers and companions alike. Just a bit of peace and quiet.

I'd managed to remain unseen during previous attempts throughout the last few weeks but, alas, it seemed my luck had run out.

"Ah, Mistress Lavellan, there you are. I must know, have you been experiencing any... discourteous conduct from anyone?" A soft titter escaped my dry lips and I closed my book with a satisfied 'thud'.

"I can handle a few 'knife-ear' comments, Josephine, don't you worry." She exhaled sharply in disappointment and jotted something down on her clipboard.

"I will be sure to speak to the staff. The Inquisition must support you wholly if we are to win over the masses." She added before beginning to walk away.

"There was something you wanted to ask me earlier in the week. At least, I presumed so. Was that it?" The Antivan paused in thought, attempting to recall the past week. She nodded and thanked me for my time, resuming her stride to her office.

I returned to my book in silence and quickly scanned over the pages contents to find where I last left off. Eventually locating it, I snuggled further into the warmth of the blankets. _Dogs are an essential part of Fereldan culture, and no dog is more prized that the mabari. The breed is as old as myth, said to have been bred from the wolves who served Dane._

An amalgamation of varying noises distracted me from reading as a flurry of healers rushed through the chantry, hurrying for potions, bandages and elfroot from the wagon that had just pulled up outside the building. The great door was left ajar; I could just catch a glimpse of the Fereldan Forder shuffling its hooves into the snow. It looked nervous.

Wiping away the concern that clutched onto my chest, I steadied my breathing. The last thing I needed was for Inquisition soldiers to return in pieces. Leaning my head against the wall and closing my eyes, I took in the noises that echoed throughout the chantry. I felt the warmth of the candles' flames on my face. The chill that caused my shoulders to shudder as it crawled in through the open door. It was hard to believe there was chaos on our doorstep. The mage-templar war, the Breach. The list was almost endless.

"Herald? So this is where you hide; I've been looking for you." That voice was as smooth as the finest of Orlesian silk. An all-too-familiar sound. Not opening my eyes, I greeted the man that loomed over me.

"Good afternoon, Commander. What can I do for you?" He said nothing. I just listened to the clanking of his armour, the ring of his sword as he sat down next to me. His shoulder leant against mine, the added weight caused me to lean over slightly and I placed my palm on the icy stone floor to steady myself. Another, heavier weight landed on my lap.

Looking down, a decent sized, brown sack tied with a string lay lifeless on my darker brown breeches. Picking it up, the familiar clanking of coin resonated through me. I turned to Cullen in confusion.

"That evening when you 'found' my cloak. I had a feeling Sera had something to do with it so I inquired about it with her. With the right leverage, I got the truth out of her and your two hundred gold." I nervously grinned at him.

"Nothing gets passed you, does it, Cullen?" My teasing laugh reverberated through the main hall, my eyes returned to my book.

"If you were cold, all you had to do was say." The concern in his voice was genuine and I couldn't help but feel rather humbled. However, I highly doubted that, should I have asked, the blonde could've conjured a few hundred blankets out of thin air. He was many things, but a miracle worker wasn't one of them.

"Oh, and what would you have done about it?"

It shocked me what he did next. He gently ushered me away from the wall and wrapped his cloak around me, resting his arm across my torso. Fidgeting slightly, he tugged at his side of the clothing and encased me in its furs, bundling me up. I felt my face heat up, and it wasn't from the candles. Unconsciously, I rested my head on his chest. It wasn't exactly comfortable. The metal plates were cold and it stung my cheeks. The awkward position caused my back to ache and Cullen's honey orbs almost interrogating me left me feeling uneasy.

But it didn't matter. All I focused on was my pounding heart and Cullen's soft breathing.

"Better?" I looked up and bit my lip. I didn't realise how close our faces were. I could feel the heat of my face get more intense. What am I? Some Orlesian school girl? I eyed his scarred lip, wondering how he got it. His mouth curved into a smirk. This was a side I hadn't expected from the former templar.

"M-much."

* * *

><p><strong>Testimonials of an Inquisitor<strong> copyright © **2015 smiles on rainy days****  
><strong>**Dragon Age **copyright © **2015 Electronic Arts Inc.**


End file.
